Thermometer
'Thermometer '''is a female object contestant in ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. She competes on Laser Tag. Appearance Thermometer is a clear glass oral thermometer with red ethanol inside used to read temperatures. She has an abnormal shape compared to real world thermometers, though this can simply be explained away as cartoony logic. Personality In the series, Thermometer is portrayed as a rather paranoid hypochondriac and an obsessive neat freak. She likes having things perfectly in her favor and idea of order, even if doing so interferes with common sense and logic. Thermometer's tendency to overreact to certain problems and inflating of situations to be larger than they actually are, combined with an unstable perfectionist attitude makes it hard for her to make friends and get things done, which can cause some problems for her in the contests and competition as a whole. Thermometer is also known to be rather easy to anger whenever criticized or talked down to; she can and will lash out at people who give her the right kind of grievances, showing her as a person who has a low level of self esteem and someone who is emotionally sensitive. This negative quality of snapping at people makes her one of the ruder characters that's seen in the series, but Thermometer isn't really depicted committing intentional acts of malice to hurt others, but rather from a place of not thinking things through. Although there is the whole negative quality of being a controlling neat freak, Thermometer is shown to have interest in various fields such as science and health, showing her to being somewhat of a intellectual and nerdy person. Thermometer isn't really an inventor or an engineer, but she does seem to occasionally carry some knowledge on various things relating to science. Overall, Thermometer is a seemingly smart character that's unfortunately plagued by her strong fears of illness and filth, which causes her to act out in an inappropriate and cruel way towards the people around her. This makes her one of the least loved contestants in terms of popularity. Abilities * '''Reading Temperatures: '''Her body acts as a temperature reader, obviously, so she knows how hot or cold things are. If dipped into a liquid or gassy substance, she gives accurate readings in mere seconds * '''Medical Knowledge: '''Being a medical instrument, she knows how to heal people who are hurt or sick. She also knows how to disinfect things with the various cleaning supplies she carries with her. * '''Makeshift Weapon: '''If shattered, she can be used as a deadly implement that can stab weaker objects. This would kill her, though. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Thermometer is one of three medical-related objects who compete in the series. The other two contestants themed around doctors are Pill Bottle and Cough Syrup. * Thermometer is strictly an oral thermometer; if she were to be called a rectal thermometer, she'd feel insulted at that. Relating to this aspect of her, Thermometer apparently has a sister who's a rectal thermometer and is, in Thermometer's words, "an asshole". * Thermometer's fear of germs echoes Soap from Inanimate Insanity. That being said, it's done even worse here and with more exaggeration. * If she were to shatter, the ethanol (a type of alcohol) stored inside of her would splatter a lot like blood as a dark humored joke. She is the only contestant with this quality, although Salsa could also fit the bill sort of due to her salsa innards vaguely looking like guts. * Thermometer and Salsa are the only two contestants who are made mostly out of glass. Coincidentally, they are both on the same team. Due to this, Thermometer is relatively easy to kill. * Thermometer's fear of germs and sickness could be a reference to her being a medical instrument. * Thermometer is a lesbian. * Thermometer originally had a masculine, deeper pitched voice. Category:Characters